board8fandomcom-20200216-history
If It Were Up To Board 8 GotD
If It Were Up To Board 8: GotD Edition is a contest being run by Superangelo128 and Zachnorn to figure out what game in the 2010 Game of the Decade bracket is the most popular on Board 8. See Also * If It Were Up To Board 8 Results ' Round 1 ' Fallout 3- 30 ' inFamous- 7 Rock Band 2- 42 '''Deus Ex- 43 ' Batman Arkham Asylum- 25 'Psychonauts- 27 ' 'Team Fortress 2- 43 ' Fable- 8 'Uncharted 2- 29 ' Legend of Dragoon- 18 'Sonic Adventure 2- 29 ' Street Fighter IV- 20 Halo 3- 15 'Super Mario Sunshine- 29 ' 'Halo: Combat Evolved- 21 ' Ninja Gaiden- 19 'Metroid Prime- 27 ' Star Ocean 3- 10 '''Mother 3- 42 Devil May Cry 3- 21 Demon’s Souls-17 Mega Man 9- 20 'Okami- 30 ' No More Heroes- 16 'Tales of Symphonia – 36 ' Resident Evil 5 – 9 God of War- 18 'Left 4 Dead- 20 ' LittleBigPlanet- 10 'Grand Theft Auto III- 20 ' 'Half-Life 2- 20 ' Left 4 Dead 2- 5 'Smash Bros. Melee- 44 ' Guitar Hero II- 14 'Warcraft III- 38 ' Morrowind- 37 'Perfect Dark- 19 ' Conker’s Bad Fur Day- 18 Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare- 8 'Prince of Persia: The Sands of Time- 20 ' Pokemon DPP- 17 'Metroid Fusion-23 ' 'WWF NO Mercy- 21 ' Fire Emblem Path- 20 'Valkyria Chronicles- 16 ' Disgaea: Hour of Darkness- 13 'Super Smash Bros. Brawl- 19 ' Mario Kart DS- 18 'Super Mario Galaxy- 22 ' Beyond Good & Evil-12 'Pokemon Ruby/Sapphire/Emerald-19 ' Grand Theft Auto IV- 17 Dragon Age Origins- 3 'F-Zero GX- 9 ' 'Zelda: Twilight Princess- 31 ' Shenmue- 22 'Bioshock- 21 ' SW Battlefront II- 20 'Kingdom Hearts II- 32 ' Halo 2- 20 Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 - 11 'Dissidia: Final Fantasy - 19 ' 'Kingdom Hearts- 19 ' Castlevania: Dawn- 12 'Final Fantasy X- 20 ' Viewtiful Joe- 8 'Tales of Vesperia- 35 ' Borderlands- 10 'Golden Sun- 19 ' Ratchet & Clank: Up Your Arsenal- 14 'GTA San Andreas-10 ' Dead Space- 5 'Star Wars KOTOR- 14 ' Devil May Cry- 6 'Fire Emblem- 27 ' Tony Hawk 2- 23 'Persona 3- 22 ' Civilization IV- 21 Final Fantasy IX- 27 'Phoenix Wright TT- 37 ' 'Resident Evil 4 - 29 ' Jet Grind Radio - 20 GTA Vice City-11 'Silent Hill 2- 25 ' 'World Ends With You- 35 ' Dead Rising- 19 'Persona 4- 32 ' Braid- 20 'Portal - 28 ' Gears of War 2- 5 'Final Fantasy XII-18 ' Crisis Core FF7- 13 Skies of Arcadia- 16 'Baldur’s Gate II- 27 ' 'Mass Effect- 18 ' Plants vs. Zombies- 17 Metal Gear Solid 3- 18 'TimeSplitters 2- 25 ' 'Marvel vs. Capcom 2- 18 ' New Super Mario Bros. Wii- 16 'Paper Mario- 22 ' Katamari Damacy- 12 World of Warcraft- 18 'Animal Crossing- 23 ' 'Metal Gear Solid 4- 12 ' Assassin’s Creed- 6 'Diablo II- 19 Eternal Darkness-18 '''Metal Gear Solid 2- 17 Banjo-Tooie-12 '''Shadow of the Colosssus- 19 The Sims- 12 '''Majora’s Mask- 20 Wii Sports- 3 Chrono Cross- 11 '''Dragon Quest VIII-28 '''Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney - 45 Mario Kart Wii - 9 Pokemon GSC- 13 '''Advance Wars-16 Zelda Wind Waker- 13 '''God of War II- 13.5 (tiebreaker) Assassin’s Creed II- 8 '''ICO- 18 '''Paper Mario TTYD- 28 Gears of War- 8 The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion- 11 '''Soul Calibur II- 18 '''Round 2 ' Fallout 3- 13 'Deus Ex- 15 ' 'Psychonauts- 20 ' Team Fortress 2- 16 'Uncharted 2- 19 ' Sonic Adventure 2- 11 Super Mario Sunshine- 21 'Halo: Combat Evolved- 22 ' 'Metroid Prime -18 ' Mother 3 - 12 Mega Man 9-18 'Okami-30 ' 'Tales of Symphonia- 31 ' Left 4 Dead- 14 Grand Theft Auto II- 13 'Half-Life 2- 22 ' 'Smash Bros. Melee- 29 ' Warcraft III- 8 Perfect Dark- 9 'Prince of Persia SOT- 16 ' 'Metroid Fusion- 19 ' WWF No Mercy- 16 'Valkyria Chronicles- 34 ' Super Smash Bros. Brawl- 20 'Super Mario Galaxy- 28 ' Pokemon Ruby/Sapphire/Emerald- 8 F-Zero GX- 16 'Zelda: Twilight Princess- 18 ' 'Bioshock- 27 ' Kingdom Hearts II- 18 Dissidia Final Fantasy- 6 'Kingdom Hearts- 24 ' 'Final Fantasy X- 24 ' Tales of Vesperia- 16 'Golden Sun- 31 ' Grand theft auto : San Andreas- 21 Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic - 17 'Fire Emblem - 19 ' 'Persona 3- 19 ' Phoenix Wright T&T- 17 'Resident Evil 4- 24 ' Silent Hill 2- 8 World Ends With You- 19 'Persona 4- 33 '''Portal - 44 Final Fantasy XII - 11 '''Baldur’s Gate II- 14 Mass Effect- 6 Timesplitters 2- 12 '''Marvel vs. Capcom 2- 13 '''Paper Mario- 28 Animal Crossing- 6 '''Metal Gear Solid 4- 20 Diablo II- 18 Metal Gear Solid 2- 26 '''Shadow of the colossus- 29 '''Zelda Majora’s Mask- 24 Dragon Quest VIII- 13 '''Phoenix Wright- 23 Advance Wars- 21 '''God of War II- 12 ICO- 10 '''Paper Mario TTYD- 27 Soul Calibur II- 21 ' Round 3 ' Deus Ex - 9 '''Psychonauts - 15 '''Uncharted 2- 31 Halo: Combat Evolved- 12 '''Metroid Prime- 26 Okami- 16 '''Tales of Symphonia- 25 Half-Life 2- 14 '''Smash Bros. Melee- 20 Prince of Persia SOT- 11 Metroid Fusion- 14 '''Valkyria Chronicles-19 '''Super Mario Galaxy- 32 Zelda Twilight Princess- 16 '''Bioshock- 33 Kingdom Hearts-19 '''Final Fantasy X- 39 Golden Sun- 35 Fire Emblem- 15 '''Persona 3- 18 '''Resident Evil 4- 31 Persona 4- 30 '''Portal- 26 Baldur’s Gate II- 21 Marvel vs. Capcom 2- 13 '''Paper Mario- 24 Metal Gear Solid 4- 26 '''Shadow of the Colossus- 34 Zelda Majora’s Mask- 20 '''Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney- 28 God of War II- 8 '''Paper Mario TTYD- 20 ' Round 4 ' Psychonauts- 6 '''Uncharted 2- 13 Metroid Prime- 27 '''Tales of Symphonia- 35 '''Smash Bros. Melee- 29 Valkyria Chronicles- 25 '''Super Mario Galaxy-38 Bioshock- 17 Final Fantasy X- 24 '''Persona 3- 27 '''Resident Evil 4- 27 Portal- 14 '''Paper Mario - 32 Shadow of the Colossus- 22 '''Phonenix Wright- 22 Paper Mario TTYD- 16 ' Round 5 ' Uncharted 2- 22 '''Tales of Symphonia- 32 '''Super Smash Bros. Melee- 28 Super Mario Galaxy- 21 Persona 3- 19 '''Resident Evil 4- 27 '''Paper Mario- 24 Phoenix Wright -11 ' Semi-Finals ' Tales of Symphonia- 28 '''Super Smash Bros. Melee- 34 Resident Evil 4- 29 '''Paper Mario- 36 ' FINAL ''' Super Smash Bros. Melee- 38 '''Paper Mario- 48 Category:Board 8 Category:Topic Series